In cauda venenum
by Oceanna
Summary: On dit qu'au moment de mourir, c'est notre vie entière qui passent devant nos yeux. L'heure de Cygnus arrive, il le sait et il se souvient de sa fille aînée. Enfant chérie, enfant maudite, enfant qui lui a échappé... Bellatrix.


A/N : Commençons d'abord par mes remerciements : à **Ela** et **Rosine** qui ont été là lors de la conception de cet OS et sans qui il serait bien plus banal et planplan. Surtout Rosine qui m'a aidée de son esprit décidément sadique et serpentardesque... Et c'est aussi parce qu'elle m'a fait voir la **Traviata** que j'ai utilisé les symptômes de la tuberculose pour le mal de Cygnus ^^ Merci à **Cornelune**, **Elby** et **Cat**' qui ont eu la primeur de cet OS fini et qui m'ont fait des retours enthousiastes et critiques... sans compter la relecture orthographique. Sans ces cinq-là, cet OS ne serait pas ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Et merci à JKR, qui nous autorise à jouer avec ses personnages et qui a créé l'arbre généalogique des Blacks, sans quoi je n'aurais jamais pensé à faire le centre de ce récit.

Un dernier mot, sur le titre qui se traduit par "le poison est dans la queue", c'est la description latine du scorpion. Cela se dit d'une chose qui semble d'abord innocente ou naïve et qui se fini mal ^^

* * *

><p><strong><em>In Cauda Venenum<em>**

_._

_Manoir des Black, chambre de Cygnus, juin 1979._

Il va mourir. Il le sait aussi clairement qu'il sait qu'il n'y a pas de remèdes à son mal. Aussi clairement qu'il peut prédire que son agonie prendra encore des jours et des jours : ses poumons vont continuer à se détériorer, jusqu'à partir en morceau, puis il finira par les cracher, littéralement, et enfin, il mourra. Et pendant ce temps, la fièvre va le ronger, le diminuer, l'humilier, et personne n'y pourra rien – pas même les plus puissantes potions qu'on lui proposera. Non, elles serviront seulement à atténuer son calvaire.

Il va mourir, et il le sait. Il va mourir de ces quintes de toux qui deviennent chaque jour plus fréquentes.

.

Quelqu'un se tient à son chevet, le veille peut-être. Il cherche son regard, mais les traits sont mouvants, et dès qu'il peut placer un nom sur le visage, ce n'est déjà plus le même... Il reconnaît l'air altier mâtinée d'un peu de tendresse de sa femme Druella, auquel succède aussitôt le regard inquiet et honteux d'Androméda – oui, elle mérite bien son petit moldu si elle n'est pas capable d'assumer ses actes ! Mais déjà l'expression change, les yeux s'éclaircissent et c'est le regard attentif de Narcissa qui le couve – peut-être qu'elle est vraiment venue le veiller par conscience familiale, elle – et puis, soudain, le bleu clignote et devient noir. Ce sont les yeux profond de Bellatrix, entourés de long cils qui le fixent maintenant. Elle a son visage d'enfant et les yeux de cette époque, profonds d'admiration – ce regard presque naïf dans lequel il aimait se noyer pour s'y voir reflété, magnifié... Peu à peu, les yeux grossissent dans le visage enfantin, le mangent, le dévorent complètement. La panique s'empare de Cygnus, il voit son visage reflété dans ces éclats d'obsidienne, qui grandissent encore jusqu'à l'engloutir – et ce sont les ténèbres, il tombe, il tombe et la chute est infinie... Merlin, n'y a-t-il personne pour le sauver ?

.

Le réveil est brutal. Il est en sueur, il halète et il enrage. Il s'étouffe presque dans ses quintes de toux. Ah, il est beau, le fils des Blacks ! Poursuivi par des chimères, affaibli et incohérent par la fièvre, condamné par sa maladie... Un rire amer et rauque lui déforme les traits.

Il sait ce que les autres ignorent : c'est un assassinat. Comme pour Regulus, trois mois plus tôt. Comme pour Orion, deux semaines avant les premiers symptômes de sa maladie, mort d'une soudaine crise cardiaque. Les crimes sont signés, mais seul lui ou Pollux, leur chef de famille, saura déchiffrer les indices. Pollux ploiera, c'est certain. Ils ont eu tort, avec Orion, de le pousser à tempérer son allégeance envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres après la mort de Regulus ; ils le paient aujourd'hui. Malheureuse erreur...

Il tremble. La fièvre, toujours la fièvre qui le fait délirer. Même s'il criait la vérité, on penserait à un délire. Un sourire cynique retrousse ses lèvres : le plan parfait.

.

Druella est en train d'accoucher de leur troisième enfant. Il est dans son étude, à faire les cent pas, à attendre encore et encore de savoir s'il va enfin avoir l'héritier dont il rêve.

Mais non, c'est une fille qu'on lui présente, la bouche en cœur en lui annonçant que Druella mourra si elle porte encore un enfant à son terme. Encore une fille ! Toujours une fille ! Plus d'espoir, maintenant, de faire perpétuer sa branche, il perdra son nom, il emportera ses secrets dans sa tombe...

Et la révolte est là, sa folie, parce qu'il ne peut pas l'accepter. Il jette sans réfléchir le nom qu'il destinait à son fils, laissant à la sage-mage le soin de le féminiser, et la renvoie sans politesse. Des filles ! Non, ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas laisser les choses ainsi – Wallburga n'est pas encore tombée enceinte d'Orion, c'est à se demander si elle le sera un jour – et l'inquiétude, la rage se mêlent – si la lignée des Blacks s'éteint ainsi... Non, non ! Il ne laissera pas une telle débâcle arriver ! La résolution est là, le glace et le brûle à la fois. D'un claquement de doigt, il appelle Charybde, leur elfe de maison, lui ordonne de lui envoyer Bellatrix, son aînée, sa toute première.

Il a décidé, et personne n'y peut plus rien : ce sera _elle_, l'héritier.

Elle vient tout de suite, et il se sent léger soudain. Elle est parfaite, déjà : altière, pleine du désir de lui plaire. Ses grand yeux noirs éperdus d'admiration le fixent, mais il y brille aussi un brin de danger, de menace – elle sait déjà qu'elle est une Black et ce que cela veut dire.

Il la voit grandir peu à peu. Ses traits se précisent, et personne ne peut douter de son identité, tant elle a le visage des Blacks. Bellatrix est plus grande, comme une plante montée trop haut ; mais son corps n'a pas encore pris les courbes qui naissent avec l'adolescence. Pour le moment, elle est délicieusement androgyne, et il comprend soudain que ce n'est plus une fille qui le regarde.

C'est son fils. Celui qui transmettra son nom à ses enfants. Celui dont la femme devra s'adapter à la famille Black. Celui qu'il a façonné de ses mains comme ses ancêtres ont façonné des golem de l'argile.

Mais le corps du fils qu'il n'a jamais eu se tord soudain – douleur – comme une image sur du tissu que l'on froisse et que l'on étire dans tous les sens, et se déchire soudain. À la place, Bellatrix est là, paupières lourdement maquillées, bouche rouge charnue, courbes adultes, déjà sensuelle et dangereuse...

.

Quand il se réveille, le souffle rauque et difficile, elle est là. Tranquillement assise sur une chaise à le voir crever là, les paupières languissantes et alourdies de maquillage ; l'œil vif et pourtant fixe – rivé sur lui, jouissant de le voir impotent et cloué dans son lit, jouissant de la certitude de sa mort prochaine.

Son assassin.

Elle est seule dans la chambre, son mari est absent. Elle le regarde, les yeux mis-clos comme un serpent dont elle garde encore la grâce hypnotique dans les légères oscillations de sa tête.

«Bonjour, père, susurre-t-elle d'une voix aigüe. Comment vous sentez-vous ?»

Il tremble, il veut se relever ; impossible. Il est en réduit à crachoter d'une voix faible :

«Comment as-tu osé... ? Depuis cent ans, jamais un Black n'a porté la main sur son propre sang...»

Elle rit, d'un rire clair d'enfant, mais ses yeux sont froids et méprisants, pleins d'une morgue qui l'atteint en plein cœur.

«Tuer, voulez-vous dire ?»

De nouveau, ce rire mélodieux, en désaccord avec ce visage indolent et pourtant mobile qui s'est crispé, comme en colère. D'un geste, elle rejette ses cheveux en arrière, dévoilant la courbe douce de sa gorge, d'un autre, elle se penche vers son oreille comme pour murmurer un secret. Il est pris d'un grand frisson, mais il ne peut se reculer, il est trop faible. Il est pris au piège, et son corps tremble au rythme de la toux qu'il ne peut pas retenir.

«Mais, père, chuchote-t-elle au creux de son oreille, c'est vous qui avez commencé.»

De nouveau, elle se recule pour laisse éclater son rire clair.

«Mon petit bébé, minaude-t-elle.»

Et puis la rage la reprend.

«Oui, mon bébé ! Un fils de votre sang, que j'allais vous offrir, l'héritier des Blacks ! Et vous l'avez tué ! Le seul héritier des Blacks – vous l'avez tué – vous !»

Il reste immobile, presque assommé par le ressentiment qui a envahi sa tirade. Sur le visage, il n'y a plus que la rage qui amène la voix mélodieuse vers des aigus perçants. Elle est folle, songe-t-il l'espace d'un instant, tétanisé de voir sa propre folie reflétée dans la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang, dans l'enfant qui aurait dû être son héritière...

Un frisson le prend. Il se souvient. Elle doit le deviner et cela la calme immédiatement. Elle lui caresse la joue – sa main est froide – et se lève.

«Ne vous inquiétez pas, Père. Nous prendrons soin de vous.»

Et là, un grand rire l'agite, aussi fou que son regard, aussi sensuel que sa démarche – il a peur.

.

Tout avait si bien commencé pourtant... Une quinte de toux le reprend qui agite sa carcasse. Il se hait de ne pas avoir pu lui tenir tête – il est son père, par Morgane !

Tout avait si bien commencé, oui... Elle était là, enfant, ses grands yeux qui ne regardaient que lui et le blason des Blacks, elle maîtrisait déjà la théorie des sortilèges interdits et brûlait de les lancer pour en goûter la puissance, elle gardait un silence absolu sur les secrets qu'il lui révélait peu à peu.

Bellatrix ne l'avait jamais déçu jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard. Elle avait été admise à Serpentard bien entendu, mais elle avait rapidement pris part à la gué-guerre avec les Gryffondor. Non pas que cela lui déplaise – les maisons conservaient une vieille rivalité qu'il avait entretenu dans son temps – mais elle était incapable de _penser_, tout simplement. Elle était géniale pour sentir comment effrayer les autres, comment les réduire à l'état de loque tremblante en quelques mots ou quelques illusions. Mais elle ne connaissait pas les limites à ne pas franchir et il avait dû user de son influence pour effacer le gros des rumeurs contre elle. Pire ! Elle ne savait pas comment ne pas se laisser prendre – certaine de sa réussite, fière de son sang, s'assurer une fuite n'était pas digne d'elle ! On l'avait accusée d'avoir voulu tuer un élève quand elle répondait simplement s'amuser, d'en avoir conduit un autre au bord du suicide quand elle disait le taquiner...

Que pouvait-il y faire ?, avait-il songé à l'époque. C'était son sang qui parlait en elle avec clarté et évidence. Elle était une Black et elle devait le rester jusqu'à sa mort... Poudlard ne serait qu'une parenthèse – mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la laisser se faire renvoyer, elle était l'héritière !

Puis un jour, les reproches ont cessé. Plus de nouvelles des activités de Bellatrix, hors ce qu'elle lui disait dans ses lettres.

C'est à ce moment-là que sa fille a commencé à lui échapper. Un préfet de Serpentard, un lointain cousin des Rosiers avait pris les choses en main et l'avait présenté à Rodolphus Lestrange. Il avait vu d'un bon œil ce rapprochement entre les deux familles et l'avait approuvé...

Quel imbécile !

.

«Rodolphus est mon _complice_, articule la jeune Bellatrix. Au début, je n'avais pas confiance : il a l'air si endormi !»

Un rire comme des clochettes que l'on agite résonne dans le crâne de Cygnus.

«Mais c'est un grand menteur... Il est très utile, il pense à tout ce que j'oublie ! Et _lui_, au moins, sait ce que je vaux !»

Il s'entend répondre sans pouvoir s'en empêcher :

«Je ne le sais pas, moi ?»

Sous ses yeux, la silhouette de l'enfant tremble et se métamorphose en une jeune femme aux yeux venimeux.

«Vous me sous-estimez, murmure-t-elle. Et cela vous a tué !»

Il ne peut détacher son regard de son corps sensuel qui glisse autour de lui, comme un serpent – comme l'énorme reptile qui ne quitte le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'il a croisé à quelques reprises. De nouveau, la voix de sa fille retentit tout près de son oreille.

«Cela vous a tué !»

Aussitôt, il hurle – elle a plongé ses dents – des dents de serpent – dans son coup et le poison coule dans ses veines en langues de feu – il hurle, il hurle, jusqu'à se réveiller.

.

Quand il ouvre les yeux, elle est là, de nouveau, comme une malédiction, véritable sinistros dont il se passerait bien. Elle rit, pendant que la toux le reprend, de son grand rire fou qui agite ses épaules fine et fait briller un diamant à sa gorge – cadeau de Rodolphus, note-t-il avec une pointe de dégoût. Il rassemble ses forces, il doit lui tenir tête, lui montrer qu'il reste son père et qu'elle lui doit le respect...

«Chienne !, articule-t-il avec tout le mépris dont il est capable. Vas-tu continuer à te coucher à ses pieds dans l'espoir d'une ou deux caresses ?»

Il pensait l'attaquer, mais son rire la reprend, plus fort que le précédent. Son diamant étincelle de plus belle, et son corps sensuel tremble tout entier, comme pris d'une frénésie qu'il ne saisit pas.

«Vous ne comprenez pas, n'est-ce pas ?, s'amuse-t-elle entre deux peux être sa chienne, il est mon chien ! Sans moi, il ne peut pas faire grand chose et moi non plus – mais ensemble, ensemble...»

Son rire s'est figé et elle ressemblerait presque à une jeune amoureuse sans l'étincelle de folie qui brille dans ses yeux sombres.  
>«... Ensemble, finit-elle dans un soupir, nous serons Ses meilleurs serviteurs...»<p>

Et puis, elle semble amusée à une pensée qui lui vient.

«Vous savez, Père, reprend-elle, c'est lui qui a versé le poison dans votre verre... Il le voulait tellement – tellement !»

Il se fige. Elle lui tapote trois fois le nez d'un long doigt froid – il refuse un haut-le-cœur qui se transforme en une énième quinte qui lui arrache la gorge.

«Allons, vous ne devinez pas pourquoi ?»

Elle semble amusée et vaguement irritée devant son incompréhension, mais change immédiatement de sujet :

«Vous pensiez vraiment pouvoir Lui échapper ? Il sait tout – et nous Le servons... Je suis à lui avant d'être une Black ! Je suis à Lui avant d'être à moi ! Il m'aurait ordonné de vous tuer dans quelques temps, juste pour prouver ma loyauté... J'ai pris les devants... Vous comprenez n'est-ce pas :_ Un Black ne se laisse jamais prendre au dépourvu_...»

Il sursaute devant l'adage. Il le lui a répété tant de fois dans ses lettres irritées quand il apprenait qu'elle s'était encore faite prendre, en espérant qu'elle se corrigerait, au moins une fois...

Ils sursaute encore en sentant ses mains glacées sur son front. Elle se mordille les lèvres en se composant un visage inquiet.

«Je devrais vous laisser vous reposer, minaude-t-elle. Sans cela, vous ne pourrez jamais guérir...»

Elle en glousse encore en passant la porte et il se laisse retomber dans les coussins. Il est épuisé...

.

«Pourquoi surnommes-tu ta sœur Médéa ?, demande-t-il à la Bellatrix enfant qui lui fait face.»

Elle a déjà quatorze ans et lui échappe légèrement, comme le prouve l'amusement qui habite ses yeux à sa question. Mais il n'a pas tout perdu, pas encore, parce qu'elle lui répond honnêtement :

«Androméda n'est pas un nom qui convient à un Black.»

Il hausse un sourcil et elle roule des yeux.  
>«Moi, je suis la guerrière, l'amazone. Narcissa est un chasseur. Mais elle ? Elle est une princesse juste bonne à se faire sauver par un héros de passage (1)! Ce n'est pas normal !»<p>

Il hoche la tête, ravi de son esprit.

«Mais Médée, c'est autre chose, continue Bellatrix les yeux brillants. Elle, c'est une magicienne puissante et elle n'a pas peur d'agir pour avoir ce qu'elle désire ! (2) C'est un nom parfait pour une Black !

-Tu pense que ta sœur sera capable de porter un tel prénom ?, demande-t-il enfin.»

Bellatrix hausse les épaules.

«Ce n'est pas l'important, répond-elle d'une voix coupante. Ce qui compte, c'est que les autres le croient !»

Il se raidit. Il n'aurait pas dû poser cette question : sa fille n'a jamais oublié que quand elle n'arrivait pas à suivre ses explications, il la menaçait d'éduquer Androméda à sa place. Oh, il ne l'avait jamais sérieusement envisagé, mais... Qui sait ce que les enfants imaginent ?

_Médéa_... Ce surnom qui avait marqué le rapprochement des deux sœurs ne sortait plus que dans des malédictions sifflantes de la bouche de Bellatrix – Medée elle aussi avait trahi sa famille... Et jamais plus sa fille aînée n'avait ouvert un livre de mythologie.

Mais à ce moment-là, elle lui avait déjà échappé.

.

Quand il ouvre de nouveau les yeux, Bellatrix est de nouveau à côté de lui, la tête légèrement penchée, comme curieuse de le regarder dormir. Il reste immobile, glacé par sa présence...

«Je me souviens, chuchote-t-elle sans préambule. C'était le début des vacances de Noël, j'avais seize ans... Ce devait être mon cadeau ! Il avait suffi d'un bal masqué à la fin de l'été – pas Rodolohus, il fallait un sang digne des Black. Personne ne devait savoir, j'ai toujours été bonne dans les sortilèges d'illusion, et il avait grandi dans mon ventre, ce tout petit... Je suis venue vous voir, resplendissante. Vous me disiez que vous étiez fier de moi, père, que j'étais sur la bonne voie... Et puis, quand je vous ai que vous alliez avoir votre héritier, qu'il était là, dans mon ventre.»

Elle a un soupir d'amoureuse et son regard quitte le passé pour revenir sur lui, froid, intense et ironique.

«Je pensais que cela vous ferait plaisir, Père – vous haïssiez tellement mère pour ne pas vous avoir donné un fils ! J'avais vu, moi, vos disputes quand vous pensiez que nous dormions ! J'avais tout vu ! Alors je me suis dit que je devais vous l'offrir votre petit héritier, la chair de votre chair, le sang de votre sang – je pouvais le faire... Je l'ai fait.»

Elle se redresse soudain, imposante et puissante, et il est impuissant à l'empêcher de continuer.

«Vous vous êtes mis en colère ! 'Sacrilège', avez-vous dit. 'Sacrilège ! Qu'as-tu fait, fille indigne ? Un enfant ? Tu n'es qu'une vulgaire putain !' Je n'ai pas compris, vous savez. Vous vouliez tellement d'un petit héritier pour les Blacks, je pensais que cela vous ferait plaisir... Mais non ! Vous avez hurlé, vous avez tempêté. J'ai eu peur de vous pour la première fois quand vous avez levé votre baguette...»

Elle porte une main distraite sur son ventre, qui se crispe soudain. Sa voix s'assourdit, et ses yeux sombres se remplissent d'éclairs.

«Vous avez crié 'accio', père. Accio ! Et moi, j'ai senti une main de fer dans mes entrailles, glacée, qui m'arrachait mon tout petit, mon cadeau ! _Accio _! Et c'était fini... bien fini. Vous ne vouliez pas de mon cadeau. Vous n'en vouliez pas !»

Elle a un sourire un peu fou qui le terrifie – elle n'oserait quand même pas... Non, non, ils sont au manoir, il y a du monde, elle ne tentera pas de le tuer... !

«Je me suis demandé, continue Bellatrix à peine plus calme, comment vous réagiriez si je lançais ce sort sur vos poumons... J'ai voulu le faire, mais Rodolphus m'en a empêché.»

Elle se mord les lèvres, comme une enfant boudeuse, mais un rire perce sous sa mimique.

«Il avait raison, c'est tellement... meilleur... de vous voir mourir lentement, sans espoir d'en réchapper, et incapable d'appeler à l'aide... Tellement plus drôle d'entendre les chuchotements respectueux qui accompagnent ma _piété filiale_...»

Encore une fois, elle se courbe vers lui et applique ses lèvres à son oreille pour chuchoter de sa voix lascive :

«Mais vous n'étiez pas en colère parce que je n'étais plus pure, n'est-ce pas ? Vous vous êtes rendu compte ce jour-là que j'étais une femme – plus votre petit héritier...»

Elle se redresse d'un mouvement souple et Cygnus se rend compte qu'il a retenu son souffle durant toute sa tirade.

«Vous avez cru me punir, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez cru me condamner en me laissant stérile, hein ?»

Son rire est hystérique, et son père combat la peur qui glace ses veines. Il ne tente pas de la raisonner, de lui dire que c'était lui qui était fou, ce jour-là. Elle n'a jamais paru si proche de le tuer qu'à ce moment-là – et elle a définitivement des raisons de le faire. Mais non – son rire se calme et elle passe une main sur sa gorge, effleure doucement le diamant à son cou. Quand elle le regarde de nouveau, il n'y voit qu'une victoire malsaine.

«Mais je devrais vous remercier, en vérité ! Personne ne m'a poursuivie pour se marier avec moi comme pour Narcissa ! Personne n'a pu me traiter comme une femme ! Personne ne m'a refusé l'entrée chez les Mangemorts parce que je n'aurais pas d'enfants à nourrir et à protéger...»

Elle lui dédie un sourire plein d'affection et lui caresse la joue.

«Vous m'avez libérée, Père, en me mutilant ainsi. De mon sexe, du vôtre, de vous...»

Elle a un petit rire.

«C'est pour cela que j'ai utilisé un poison aussi lent, père. Vous méritiez de savoir qui vous a tué...

-Toi... !»

La main froide se fait soudainement cruelle, les doigts rentrent dans les joues de Cygnus qui ne peut pas continuer sa phrase.

«Silence !, glapit-elle. Non, ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai tué. C'est Rodolphus qui a versé le poison dans votre verre...»

Son visage s'est déjà radouci, mais sa poigne est puissante, bien plus puissante que ce qu'imaginait Cygnus – bon sang, quand est-il devenu si faible ? Une quinte toux violente l'agite et elle retire sa main avec un rictus dégoûté. Pour la première fois, il remercie le poison qui le tue, juste pour la voir invoquer un mouchoir et s'essuyer les doigts en fronçant les sourcils. Mais déjà le mouchoir disparaît et Bellatrix reprend comme si rien ne s'était passé, un sourire folâtre et gourmand aux lèvres :

«Il le souhaitait depuis tellement de temps ! Il a toujours cru que vous m'aviez violée ce jour-là... Et il a toujours voulu se venger, se venger si fort ! Le pauvre, je ne lui dirai jamais la vérité...

-Mais c'est toi qui a préparé la potion, persiste Cygnus dès qu'il peut parler de nouveau.

-Bien entendu !, s'esclaffe Bellatrix. Rodolphus ne connaîtra jamais les secrets des Blacks ! Mais il voulait tellement avoir l'honneur d'éliminer un opposant à Notre Seigneur que je n'ai pas dit non... J'ai gardé Orion pour moi – nous avions peur qu'une seule mort ne suffise pas.»

Elle lui sourit presque gentiment.

«Vous allez mourir, père, et je cracherai sur votre cadavre.»

D'un geste moqueur, elle lui caresse les cheveux comme s'il était un enfant. Il tente de protester, de s'insurger... Peine perdue, la toux revient, toujours plus puissante.

.

Il n'est plus dans son lit, mais dans son étude, plongée dans l'obscurité. Loin dans le manoir, des cris résonnent, plein de douleur – il sait que c'est Druella qui accouche de Narcissa. Il s'attend à chaque silence à entendre la sage-mage qui rentrera pour lui demander comment il veut nommer le bébé...

Encore quatre cris, et il pense entendre le pas de la femme dans l'escalier, et les chocs tant attendus contre la porte...

La sage-mage s'encadre dans l'entrée, tenant dans ses bras un couffin blanc. Mais elle ne pose pas la question rituelle – non, elle sourit du sourire fou de Bellatrix et lui tend l'objet. Ses bras se tendent sans qu'il puissent l'en empêcher, il le prend des mains de la femme qui disparaît – et tout autour il fait noir, il n'est plus dans son étude, il est ailleurs, il ne sait où et l'angoisse se jette à sa gorge – la seule lumière vient du couffin dans ses bras. Lentement, saisi d'un crainte qu'il ne peut comprendre, il baisse les yeux – et rencontre un regard noir comme l'obsidienne, un sourire gourmand et folâtre qu'il connaît trop bien, et la lumière se fait de plus un plus puissante, de plus en plus ébouissante – Bellatrix est là, visage d'adulte sur un corps de bébé, et tout autour, le couffin prend feu, il a chaud, il ne peut le lâcher, le feu dévore ses vêtements et Bellatrix rit, entourée du feu qui la laisse indemne, il brûle, il a mal, la fumée l'étouffe, il s'étouffe –

Il se réveille, le corps ébranlé de ses quintes. Il est seul dans la chambre, il en soupire de soulagement – Bellatrix n'est pas là.  
>Mais quand il regarde ses mains, son souffle se bloque dans sa gorge.<p>

Elles sont pleines de sang. Il a commencé à cracher ses poumons.

Par Merlin, son temps s'est-il fini si vite ?

* * *

><p>(1) Reprenons l'astrologie et la mythologie : <strong>Bellatrix<strong> est une étoile de la constellation d'Orion qu'on surnomme parfois l'amazone. Sans compte que 'Bellatrix' signifie la guerrière en latin. **Narcissa** : on se souvient tous que Narcisse s'est tué parce qu'il était amoureux de son reflet. On oublie plus souvent que si Aphrodite l'a maudit ainsi, c'est parce qu'il préférait la chasse aux jeunes filles et qu'il refuse donc de participer à «l'ordre naturel» de la cité grecque. Pour moi, c'est donc un prénom très viril ^^ (sans compter que certains chercheurs pensent qu'il s'agit d'un Dieu pré-hélléniste - avant Zeus et Cie, quoi, à la fois très dangereux et déjà lié aux fleurs. Cette origine expliquerait pourquoi Narcisse ne peut pas participer à la cité... Ce qui fait que cela rend aussi l'exclusion de Narcissa par son père) Androméde, à côté de tout ça, ce n'est pas grand chose ! Au final, elle n'est là que pour se faire délivrer par Persée et c'est tout...

(2) Pour faire court : Médée est la nièce de Circée. À son palmarès : un onguent qui rend Jason invincible, la mort de l'homme de bronze qui menace les Argonautes, dans quelques versions la création d'un élixir de jeunesse qu'elle offre à Jason, sans compter qu'elle est capable d'atteler deux dragons à son char (souvenez-vous des explications du tome 4 !). Au niveau personnel, elle est capable de tuer son frère pour permettre à Jason qu'elle aime de s'enfuir, de venger Jason en découpant le roi Pelleas en morceau sous couvert de lui offrir une nouvelle jeunesse. Et quand ce cher Jason la délaisse, elle tue ses fils et part dans le ciel... Une bonne héroïne pour Bellatrix, non ?


End file.
